Bliss
Bliss is a drug used in Far Cry 5 by the Project at Eden's Gate to convert people to their cause and increase their numbers. The principal ingredient appears to be moon flower (Datura stramonium), a plant with white flowers that has hallucinogenic properties. The manufacturing and distribution of the drug are managed by Faith Seed. Those who are overexposed to the drug or who overuse it are known as "Angels." They can be recognized by the clouds of white dust floating around their heads. According to a note found at Whistling Beaver Brewery, the Bliss is used in both liquid and powdered form. The powdered version is only produced by Faith's own Chemists in her Gate, and while this version is more potent than the liquid form, liquid Bliss is what allows Angels to 'resurrect' after suffering a seemingly fatal injury. Trivia *It was developed by Faith (Rachel Jessop) and a geneticist called Peter, once one of the most well-known geneticists in his field who had been kicked out of the medical association for a fatal experiment on a terminally-ill patient. *Both cultists and locals in the game call the fields of white flowers in Faith’s region ”bliss fields”, indicating that the name also is a nickname for the plants. *In the short film Inside Eden's Gate, a blue colored drug is used similarly to the Bliss, which, in the game is colored white. It is unclear whether this is a different drug or its color was changed during development. *If the player walks into this plant, they will get a hallucination effect, with white particles and various colors on the screen. *Based on chalkboards and notes in some Bliss research locations, as well as the appearance o f the plant, Bliss is likely intended to represent a plant containing alkanoids like scopolamine, a hallucinogenic with alleged mind control abilities produced by members of the nightshade family, such as henbane. Other possible evidence is the fact that Bliss containers are referred to as scopolamine containers in the Arcade editor, and excerpts from The Book of Joseph describing its use. *Unlike Bliss, scopolamine (also known as "hyoscine") is used as a medicine that is used to treat motion sickness, postoperative nausea and vomiting (though it can still have hallucinogenic and even deadly side effects if taken in large amounts). It is on the WHO Model List of Essential Medicines (hyoscine butylbromide, hyoscine hydrobromide). Scopolamine has also been used as a key ingredient in "truth serums." *The name may be a reference to the drug of the same name featured in a controversial episode of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. *The flower itself bears resemblance to those in the genus Datura, particularly Datura stramonium,'' Datura metel'', and Datura innoxia. The Datura genus is a member of the Solanoideae family, which includes henbane and nightshade. Datura plants usually bear trumpet-shaped flowers, most frequently white, and have thorny seed pods, though Datura flowers do not grow downward-facing (the closely-related Brugmansia suaveolens have similar-looking flowers that are pendulous, though Brugmansia plants have smooth seed pods and are often called angel's trumpet). They are also called jimson weed, devil's trumpet, ''and ''moonflower. Consumption of plants in the Datura family is poisonous, as all Datura family members contain alkaloids including scopolamine, atropine, and hyoscyamine. Datura is an anticholinergic deliriant, which causes intense delirium, amnesia, sedation, and vivid external hallucinations, similar to what is experienced by the Deputy in the game. * In the promotional wide shot poster for the game, Faith is shown holding a Bliss flower in her right hand, likely to represent her role in the cult. *Continued exposure to the Bliss causes the irises of the victim to become a milky white with extremely constricted pupils. *The drug has extremely strong hallucinogenic properties but does not appear to cause addiction or dependency. *Probably due to an oversight on the developers' part or reuse of game assets, you can find the formula of scopolamine and other Bliss development notes posted on a pinboard in Dutch's bunker. Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Inside Eden's Gate